


Safe with you

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsward, thank and log.





	Safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sure I had done all the word challenges from sterekdrabbles, but I decided to go through my posted ones and double check, and uhm. Idk what happened, but for July 2′s words I started to write something and then for some reason put that doc in the “posted” folder? Idek. So, I wrote a thing today. I’m having Derek feels and I want est rel and soft domesticity, so that’s what you guys get today =D Enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177383045932).)

Derek watched the logs burning in the fireplace. Fire would probably always make him uneasy, but with how securely Stiles had warded their house he felt safe and relaxed. Stiles leaned against Derek with a soft sigh.

“What’s eating you? You’re looking lost in thoughts,” he asked as he nuzzled against Derek’s shoulder.

“Sorry, nothing,” Derek said and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair. He took Stiles’ hand and distractedly played with his ring. “Was just thinking about fire.”

Stiles looked at him. “The wards are safe, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled at his husband.” Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
